


A Visit From Santa

by fyreyantics



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Crack, Dirty Talk, M/M, Santa Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyreyantics/pseuds/fyreyantics
Summary: It's a weird experience sometimes, being Deadpool's boyfriend, and Peter can't say it's a complete surprise when Deadpool comes home fully dressed in Santa attire. What is surprising is Peter's decision to go along with Deadpool's ridiculous proposition.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 231





	A Visit From Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Something stupid I wrote instead of spending quality time with family. Merry Christmas!

The Christmas tree's coloured lights gently faded in and out, leaving a subtle glow on Peter's face as he sat on the couch, thoughtfully reading a book. He wore a red knitted sweater, showcasing the image of Deadpool's mask amongst festive symbols - a present from his unexpectedly over-zealous boyfriend. Peter considered himself a fan of the festive season but Deadpool took it to a whole new level. From the start of December Wade had been putting up decorations, playing Christmas songs nonstop, and baking at a skill level Peter found awe-inspiring. Peter felt a little worried though. Deadpool said he'd gone out to buy icing and candy to decorate the gingerbread house with, and checking his phone, Peter saw that was over an hour ago. He frowned in concern. 

Then the door opened with a bang.

Peter startled to attention, eyes widening at the sight of Deadpool. Fully decked out in a Santa suit - including the white beard and hat - Deadpool stood in the doorway with a large red sack slung over his shoulder.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!" Deadpool exclaimed, imitating Santa's voice. He kicked the door shut behind him with a dramatic flourish and strode his way over, dropping the sack to the ground with a loud thud.

"Those actually presents?" Peter asked skeptically. 

"Of course! You've been a very good boy, Peter Parker." He winked, his mask somehow conveying the action. 

Peter shook his head in disbelief. His attention strayed back to his book.

Deadpool planted himself down besides Peter hard with a sigh, legs spread out wide. He wriggled for a moment, as though trying to find a comfortable spot. He sighed again. Peter gave him a pointed look, but Wade just smiled and patted his knee, indicating for Peter to sit.

"No, we're not doing this," Peter told him.

"Come on, Peter! Come and sit on Santa's lap." He patted his knee again, more insistently.

"It's creepy, Wade."

"Who is this Wade? I am Santa Claus, and I am here to give you your present, young man."

Peter rolled his eyes, realising he wasn't going to stop unless he did something. He decided to humour him. Putting down his book, he got up and sat down on Wade's knee. 

Deadpool surrounded him securely with his arm. "So, young man, what can Santa get you for Christmas, hmm?"

Peter pondered a moment. "Less crime, world peace, homes for the homeless - that kind of thing. Can you do that, Santa?" 

"Ho ho, that sounds a bit above my pay grade, young man! Santa had a very different kind of present in mind for you," Deadpool said with twinkling eyes. 

"Wade," Peter whined in irritation.

"Santa just wants to make you happy, baby boy. Get you into the Christmas spirit, have a real white Christmas, if you know what I mean." He shot Peter a suggestive grin.

"Oh god." Peter covered his face with his hands.

"Come on, Peter," Wade murmured in his ear. "Go with it? For me?" 

Peter briefly closed his eyes and gave a small sigh. With anyone else it would be a hard no, but this was Deadpool and Peter had a soft spot for him that was a mile wide - even for this, he realised. He found himself willing to go along with it, if only to see where it would lead.

Opening them again, he blinked up at Deadpool coquettishly. "What present do you have for me, Santa?" Peter asked in an innocent voice.

"Why don't you put your hand in my pocket and find out?" 

Peter paused, trying not to smile at how ridiculous this was. He delved his hand into the front of Deadpool's pants.

"Ho ho ho! That's not my pocket!" Wade exclaimed. 

"But there's something in here. It's not very big, but..." Peter loosely grasped Wade's cock with his hand, softly caressing the half-hard length. 

"You must be used to something much much bigger, young man. A boyfriend, perhaps?"

Trying to hide a smile, Peter nodded.

"Must be a handsome, sexy, hot sort of a fellow."

"I don't know, Santa, he always gets me into these weird role plays. Maybe I should leave him." Peter pulled out Deadpool's cock. He subconsciously licked his lips at the sight of his thick scarred cock.

"Ho ho ho! What a jest to make! Now how about you get down onto your knees and taste your present?"

Peter smiled and got up from Wade's knee, sinking down between his thighs. He shuffled forward and took hold of Deadpool's cock. Leaning forward, Peter slipped his cock past his lips. He smoothed his tongue along the underside as he sucked, head bobbing up and down the length. It was hard to avoid the absurdity of the situation - looking up at Deadpool in his red Santa suit, false white beard and Santa hat, like a Deadpool-themed porn star.

Peter popped Wade's cock from out of his mouth and drew his hand forward to fondle Wade's balls. He licked the head, enjoying the feel across Wade's lightly scarred skin, a small smile forming on his face as he heard Wade let loose a contented groan. Peter's own cock started to press against the confines of his pants.

"Santa," Peter said in an innocent voice, "I think I know what I really want for Christmas."

"Oh? And what's that, young man?" 

"I want your cock inside me, Santa. Do you think my boyfriend would mind?"

Peter felt Wade's cock twitch in his hand.

"I'm sure your boyfriend would understand. After all, it is Christmas." 

Peter tried to hold back a grin. He gave Deadpool's cock one final suck before disengaging and getting to his feet.

"Keep the sweater on," Deadpool told him, out of character for a moment. 

"Sure." Peter instead went for his belt. He tugged down his pants and boxers, cock bouncing up as he took down his boxers. He stepped out of both and kicked them to the side. Deadpool already had a bottle of lube in his hand, doubtless hidden away in one of his pockets.

"Get up on the couch, baby boy."

Peter stepped over and got onto his hands and knees over the couch cushion. He heard Deadpool get to his feet then warm rough hands palm over the swell of his ass cheeks. Peter's eyelids fluttered as Deadpool massaged the pair before pulling them apart, nudging Peter's leg to widen. A wet finger circled Peter's rim, eliciting a small gasp. He leaned into the pleasure, biting his lip and letting out a soft sigh.

Peter heard the cap of the lube bottle click open. Wade's finger pressed again at Peter's entrance, swirling round before slowly sinking inside. Peter hummed happily as Deadpool coaxed him open, taking his time before squeezing in another digit. He scissored Peter's hole then sunk in deeper and deeper until he was knuckle deep. Peter moaned as Wade started to finger him, just avoiding the right spots and making Peter buck backwards for more.

"Wade -" Peter moaned.

"Santa, baby boy," Wade corrected.

Peter huffed something close to a laugh. "Oh god," he murmured, realising what he'd gotten himself into.

A third finger entered, stretching him open even further. It was a delicious feeling, but nowhere near enough - not when Peter knew how good Wade's cock felt when Wade pushed inside of him, filling him. Peter made a few impatient noises.

"Want your present now, Peter?"

"Yes," Peter sighed longingly.

"Hmm?" 

"Yes, Santa," Peter said as his face warming in embarrassment.

"Ho ho ho!" Deadpool called out once more as he removed his fingers. Peter whined at the empty feeling. "Why don't you come back onto Santa's lap?" 

Peter backed up and onto his feet again, footing a little shaky. He watched Deadpool take a slumped seat back on the couch, legs wide and gripping his cock. Peter climbed up to straddle his lap. He was very much confronted with image of Wade as Santa but he wanted Wade's cock too much to care. Peter took hold of Deadpool's cock and peered round, checking to see if he'd lined himself up properly, before lowering himself down.

Deadpool's cock filled him in small increments, stretching him open. Peter's mouth fell open as he neared the base. 

"Santa's cock feel good, baby boy?" Deadpool asked, his voice dark and low. 

Peter just hummed, Wade's cock leveling out. He started to push himself up and down his length. Peter's breath grew heavier as he clung to Deadpool's Santa suit. Deadpool's cock was so deep inside him, and it felt so good and perfect, yet not quite enough. Peter rode Wade's cock faster, Wade's hands coming around to hold each of Peter's ass cheeks. His fingers dug into Peter's skin as he started lifting Peter up and nearly off his cock, before letting him go. Peter cried out desperately with each drop.

"Wade - Santa -" His face contorted in pleasure as Wade repeated the action again. "Please -"

Words failed him as Deadpool then started bucking his hips upwards, holding Peter and slamming into him over and over. Peter's hand gripped his own cock and tried to stroke himself throughout Wade's rough movements.

"Look at you," Wade intoned huskily, "letting Santa fuck your tight ass." 

Peter gasped, each thrust forcing a moan from his open mouth, his brows caught in a near-constant furrow from pleasure.

"F-feels really good, S-Santa," Peter managed to stammer out between harsh breaths.

"There's more to your present, baby boy."

"Huh?" Peter asked, Wade's words not quite making sense.

"Gonna come in you. You want that?"

A violent jolt of arousal passed through Peter. "Please," he whined eagerly, moving with Deadpool's thrusts. His own cock was wet with precome, throbbing in his hand. 

"I said I'd give you a white Christmas, baby boy." 

Peter was too far gone to care about the terrible innuendo. He bit his lip and took Wade's thrusts before tipping back his head. "Come in me, please - please, Santa -"

His words worked like magic, Deadpool giving a few final hard thrusts before tensing beneath him and spilling his come deep inside Peter with a long heartfelt groan. Peter pumped his own cock frantically near the head. Wade's hand joined, cupping and gently rolling Peter's balls in his hand until Peter was pushed over the edge, come spurting from his cock to land in white streaks over Deadpool's Santa suit. Peter couldn't stop moaning, taking breaths where he could as pleasure sparked through him, almost clouding his vision. After what felt like minutes, but was probably only seconds, he fell lax against Deadpool's broad chest.

Both remained still, Deadpool's arm holding Peter close.

"I really want to hate you right now," Peter murmured lazily against Deadpool. "You've ruined Santa."

"You obviously watch very different porn from me. Santa is a bad, bad man."

Peter shook his head and got himself up off of Deadpool. He stumbled to his feet. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Ooh, can I join?"

"No Santa," Peter warned.

"Nope, no Santa. Just ol' DP hoping to get his D in P."

"Maybe P wants to put his D in DP," Peter said haughtily.

"Sold!" Deadpool exclaimed and bounced to his feet.

Peter laughed and made his way to the bathroom. Wade pulled off his fake beard and Santa hat and followed with a grin.


End file.
